A Welcome Home
by Mollytamale
Summary: After a long week of being away from his wife, NFL player Jace Herondale just wants to get home to Clary. AH. Rated M.


Jace kept his hand relaxed on the steering wheel as he turned the white Range Rover into the circular driveway. Killing his headlights, he was bathed in darkness. The clock on his dashboard read 1:36am. He sighed a breath of relief. He was finally home to his Clary.

Pulling the key out of the ignition and hopping out of the car, he grabbed his duffel bag from the trunk. He made his way up the stone walkway and climbed the few stairs to the front door.

Knowing his wife would be sleeping, he took care in opening the door as quietly as possible. He pushed the Spanish-style glass door open and found that, indeed, the house was dark with the exception of those fake, flickering candles that Clary loved so much.

He was greeted by the insistent meowing coming from the kitchen. He kicked off his Nike's and took off his baseball cap. He chuckled as he saw their fat, gray, persian cat, Church trotting along the granite kitchen countertop.

"Hey Church," he greeted softly, "did you miss me?" Church purred loudly as Jace scratched under his chin.

Jace chuckled and opened the stainless steel refrigerator to get a glass of water. He rolled his eyes at the opened can of tuna fish. Clary always spoiled the cat when he was away.

Not wanting to prolong the separation from his wife any longer, he looked at the satisfied-looking cat.

"Where's Clary?" he asked, knowing the answer already. The cat chirped in response and jumped off the counter and lead him up the hardwood staircase.

Unsurprisingly, Church lead Jace past the guest bedrooms, bathroom, the "man cave" as Clary called it, the home gym, the office, all the way to the end of the hallway to the master bedroom.

Jace stopped and took in the pictures hanging in the spacious hallway. He loved looking at them after any trip. He smiled at one of his favorites. It was back when he was a senior at USC, and Clary a junior.

It was taken a few months after they had started dating. It was Jace's senior night and his parents were visiting from Texas.

After the game, his mom had insisted on taking a picture of him and Clary. Since no one could deny Celine "Mama" Herondale, Clary and Jace had posed for a photo on the football field. He was a mess; sweaty and dirty but smiling nonetheless. Clary, at least a foot shorter and wearing one of his jerseys and sexy cut-off shorts, was wrapped in his embrace.

Clary meeting his parents was one of the best days of his life. He remembered how easily his parents had fallen in love with her. Almost as fast as he had.

Reaching the master bedroom, he opened the door as quietly as possible and gave Church one last parting pat as the pudgy cat went to go sleep in his kitty condo.

As he entered the large bedroom, he set his bag quietly on the floor and made his way over to the bed.

And by God, he _loved_ the bed. It was so comfortable, with white sheets and a white comforter. Everything in their house was awesome, one of the perks of having a wife who was an interior designer. The bed also held some _great_ memories….

Jace wanted to laugh when he saw what was waiting for him on the bed. Raz, their golden retriever was lying next to Clary, stretched out. He practically matched her in body length. Not that that was saying much. She was tiny. Raz was snoring soundly in the Egyptian cotton sheets, but perked up when Jace walked in.

"Shhh, " he cautioned the dog so that he wouldn't bark and wake up Clary.

Jace let his eyes roam over Clary. There she was, lying on top of the covers, clad in only one of his blue Cowboys shirts, one of the many the team gave him. Her long red hair cascaded over the white pillow like his very own sleeping beauty. Her flawlessly toned thighs and legs were exposed, along with one bare shoulder.

Her face was relaxed apart from her furrowed eyebrows. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and her breathing was slow and even.

Jace looked away and took a deep breath. She was just so perfect. So god damn sexy.

The love he felt for her was overwhelming. It almost made him feel out of breath when he saw her lying in his bed, with their dog, in their big beautiful home. His _wife._

His pants constricted tightly as he gazed at her. It had been a week since he'd last been with her. Being away from his wife had created a lot of sexual frustration. Of course that was said to make athletes play better, but Jace never bought it.

Part of him wanted to dive into bed and sate his desires, but the more rational part of him knew that Clary didn't sleep very well when he was away and she needed rest. He always felt guilty when he left, leaving her alone in the house with only a cat and dog. If he had his way the house would be full of little Herondales running around… golden hair and bright emerald eyes. He groaned and turned away from the bed. God, he couldn't wait until the day Clary was pregnant. He'd always wanted kids and couldn't imagine anything sexier than Clary being knocked up. All of that barefoot-in-the-kitchen shit really turned him on.

Forgoing a shower altogether, Jace stripped and threw his clothes in the hamper. Left in only his boxers, he rubbed behind Raz's ears in greeting and the dog lolled his tongue out in a goofy grin. Jace felt bad but nevertheless snapped his figures so that the dog jumped off the bed and trotted out the door.

He quietly climbed into the bed and tried to make as little noise as possible.

However, the dip from the added weight made Clary's eyes flutter open.

"Jace?" she asked hoarsely and sleepily.

He wrapped his muscled arms around her and pulled her to his chest gently.

The smell of sunshine and Jace invaded her senses.

She felt warm breath against her cheek and strong arms tighten around her.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered as he kissed her lips lightly.

Clary opened her eyes and found herself looking his golden ones. So much love and commitment reflected in his eyes as she was sure hers did.

"It's ok," she whispered against his lips. She smiled against them and whispered, "I watched the game this afternoon. You were incredible, J."

He rubbed her hip through the thin fabric of his shirt. "I do better knowing you're watching. My teammates tease me about wanting to impress you," he confessed.

Clary laughed softly. "You do, baby. You're always impressing me." She absentmindedly rubbed her thumb back and forth across his nipple. He was suddenly very distracted.

Clary felt him stiffen slightly. She smiled at his reaction.

"Especially in here," she whispered against his neck.

Her hand traveled down his defined abs and the golden haired happy trail to brush the top of his black boxers. His hand suddenly trapped hers.

"Baby, you're tired," he said strained. She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"You don't want to?" she asked. He tensed as he placed her delicate hand on his hardened length.

"Can't you tell how much I want you?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She gasped at the feeling. She tilted her head up in search of a kiss. He met her halfway. Their kiss was slow and sensual and perfect. She loved Jace's mouth.

She wove one hand into his blonde curls and the other squeezed him through his boxers. Suddenly he was on top of her, running his hands up and down her bare stomach as the shirt rode up.

Their legs tangled together and Clary lost herself in Jace. The kisses, touches, and words, everything was perfect.

She gasped loudly as his rough hands brushed against her small, sensitive breasts. Her t-shirt was lifted off and they were both left in their underwear. They both paused to admire each other.

Jace was truly a beautiful specimen, Clary thought. His face was ridiculously handsome, with a defined jawline and bright molten eyes. His blonde locks begged to be pulled. He was muscled, yet not bulky. Clary wanted to lick her way down his defined abs to the delicious trail of golden hair. She wanted to cling to his back muscles as he thrust into her, filling her completely. She wanted to touch and explore every inch of her husband.

She sighed and kissed the place over his heart where the little black 'C' was tattooed on his skin.

Jace cupped her jaw and kissed her with such intensity she had to break away for air. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he growled against her flushed skin.

He kissed down her neck, to her chest. She moaned as he teased her sensitive peaks with his mouth. Massaging one breast with his hand, he licked and sucked her tight nipple.

Ever the attentive lover, he switched to the other breast making sure it received the same attention.

He continued kissing down her stomach, pausing to kiss each hip bone. As he reached the top of the light blue lace panties, Jace stopped to look up.

Clary's eyes were hooded and her lips were parted slightly as she watched him. Agonizingly slow, he pulled her panties down with his teeth, never once breaking eye contact.

As he started to lick the sensitive flesh he loved so dearly, Clary mewled in pleasure. Her hips arched and Jace took the opportunity to open her wider for him.

Nothing was more arousing than watching her own husband go down on her. The golden head was buried between her legs, and she gasped as he added two fingers into her hot, wet, folds, pumping and curling his fingers mercilessly.

His tongue teased her clit, sending waves of pleasure down her spine.

"Jace," she gasped, pulling his head away from her womanhood. "I need you inside of me, now," she demanded, green eyes blazing.

Jace didn't need to be told twice. Clary used her feet to pull down his boxers, feeling his erection spring out. Greedy hands seeked him out and Jace threw back his head in pleasure as her hand wrapped around him, squeezing.

Jace so was so big. Clary remembered the first time she'd seen it. She was convinced it wouldn't fit in her little body. But it did- and she'd been addicted ever since.

Clary used her own wetness to coat her hand as she pumped his length a few times.

When she let go, Jace settled between her legs and positioned himself to enter her. Green met gold as he pushed himself into her.

The sensation was overwhelming. Clary moaned and wriggled around his thickness. Jace growled against her neck as he pulled out, only to push into her with more fervor.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his strong shoulders. Jace thrust into her hard and unyielding, just like she liked it. She watched as his abs contracted and flexed with every thrust.

Her hand snaked up to pull on a golden lock. Jace suddenly leaned down to kiss her messily, tongues meeting, before pulling away.

They settled for mouths barely touching, breathing in each others pants. Clary felt Jace's movements growing more urgent with every thrust.

"You are so damn tight baby," Jace said huskily. "It's like you were fucking made for me- for my cock."

Clary's breathing hitched. She loved her dirty talking husband.

"Babe," Clary breathed, "I'm close. So sooo close."

She felt her mind growing foggier as pleasure coursed through her veins. She met every thrust with her own, making him go even deeper.

It didn't matter that they'd been intimate with each other for over four years now. Since their second date. Each time still felt like the first: intense, passionate, and loving. They never grew bored with each other, each day learning to love each other more.

Driven with primal desire, Clary bite his neck lightly. Jace hissed.

" _Clarissa_." His hand moved between them. As he rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves, Clary felt herself go over the edge. She cried out as the intense bliss washed over her body. She felt Jace's thrusts grow even more uncontrolled as he yelled out her name. He came hard within her, bathing her insides with white.

The lovers lay there, catching their breathe and remaining in each other's arms.

Soon Jace rolled onto his back and carefully pulled Clary on top of him.

"I love you," he murmured into her red curls.

She smiled against his chest.

"I love you, too. And I'm so happy you're home," she whispered.

His grip tightened around her.

"Me too, Clare. Me too."

A smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Although if this is the kind of welcome home I get, maybe I should leave more often," he said teasing her.

"Don't even think about it, Jace," she warned.

"I'm kidding. There's no place I'd rather be than with you," he told her sincerely.

She looked into his golden eyes and swooned.

"I know, J. I know," Clary said snuggling back into his warm chest.

Jace was home and everything was perfect.


End file.
